Grease Stains
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Jason finds out about Leo and Nico in a way he really hadn't wanted to find out in.


**So I have this thing for Nico in big shirts and Leo's greased covered shirts and a horrified Jason and this is what happened.**

**Warnings: OOC Nico but mostly because he just had sex and he's happy, Implied Smut**

Jason ran down the stairs to Leo's quarters when Argo II came to an erupt stop in the middle of the ocean, the night guards, being him, Piper, Annabeth and Percy, having looked over the ship for danger and at Festus only to see nothing wrong that they could detect so after a few moments of arguing Jason had been elected to go downstairs to ask Leo to come see what was wrong, knowing Leo they probably had to either press a single butter or rebuild the entire ship to fix the problem. He knocked on the door anxiously.

"Go away!"

"Dude the ship isn't moving."

Jason heard a number of cusses and some slams as Leo made his way across the room, throwing the door open so it slammed against the wall. Leo stood there in a pair of tight black boxer briefs, his brown curls tousled; like some had been running their hands threw it.

"What do you want man? I was doing something?"

Jason is slightly taken aback because one Leo never snaps at him, about anything, and two Leo is never grumpy when he wakes up even if he's only been sleeping for three hours and is forced to take over somebody else shift so for a moment he's confused until he happens to glance behind Leo and see Nico di Angelo in his bed, wide awake and looking at Jason very calmly.

Nico is laying over the covers, wearing a two sizes to big white shirt that's covered in mechanic grease that's obviously not his, and that's the only thing he's wearing, the material is pushed down far down enough so he doesn't see anything but _dude. DUDE._

Its then that he sees the clothes tossed all over the floor, the rumbled blankets, pillows and sheets falling all over the place, the claw marks on Leo's neck and back when he turns to look at Nico for a moment with a smirk, he sees their kiss swollen lips and the lube and condoms that had spilled all over the floor, he sees the bruises on Nico's thighs and the way he winces when he moves a certain way.

Wow.

Wow.

Fucking wow.

"I can see that." He says quirking an eyebrow.

Leo grins proud of himself, and Nico's eyes shimmer in amusement and something like need when his eyes fall on Leo's back, his tongue whips out to lick his lips and he lets out a small noise that gets Leo's attention before he can respond to Jason.

"One minute baby," Leo reassures him and Nico pouts.

Is this shit serious right now?

"What's that about the ship, dude?" Leo asks, turning back at him.

"Uh…it stopped."

"Are we anywhere near Greece?" Leo asks.

"Nowhere in Hades near Greece." Jason clarifies, and Leo groans and complains like Gaea has to be fought right at that moment and makes a show of turning around to face his room.

"What in the name of Olympus is this, can't I have one fucking night," Leo grumbles as he starts walking around the room, picking up clothes off the floor and slipping them on. Every piece is wrinkled like it had a battle with something on its way off, and of course it did. Nico's small hands having tugged at the fabric in impatience and need, fumbling so much it took him more time than it should have getting it off.

Nico rolls onto his stomach and reaches out to pet Leo's hair, tugging gently at the end of one of the curls so he looks up at him false annoyance crossing his face Jason seeing way to much thigh for his liking as the Team Leo shirt crawls up his body.

"Sorry, baby, need to fix the ship." Leo says, he leans forward and kisses Nico the kiss wet and lingering as one hand quietly comes out and slaps his ass, making Nico shriek and jump pain and pleasure running up his bruised spine, Leo runs across the room, grabs Jason and hauls him down the hallway as fast as he can.

"VALDEZ IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**Theres gonna be more Nico in big shirts related fics coming your way so don't fret kittens.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
